


I never meant to start a fire

by MelodyGarnet



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: and no vag scene, i just wanted a redemption arc, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyGarnet/pseuds/MelodyGarnet
Summary: Scenes from the movie in my mind about what I'd like to have happened in the Golden Circle but didn't; or what I'd have liked to have gone differently. Starts immediately from the end of the first movie.Warning: Will add as motivation strikes me, which is ????I never meant to start a fire;Or:Eggsy's family doesn't disappear, Charlie's character isn't reduced to Robocop (Now Without Hair), Roxy is gonna be there for more than one scene, Tilde is a God Damn Queen (but also an actual woman with normal feelings), Statesmen + soft!Harry is still my favourite, Merlin is Ultimate Mom Friend (Now With Guns) and the finger scene never happened.





	1. The beginning (part 1)

Merlin's about to close the screens, when movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention. Did someone just- ?

He re-activates the mic while staring at the hi-jacked CCTV: "Eggsy?" Muffled cursing, flashes of skin and clothes on the main screen as the boy gets up from the bed. "Hate to cut your fun short, lad, but looks like someone in that bar room survived the explosions."

More cursing, murmured apologies to the princess. She seems disappointed but not upset, pouting playfully at Eggsy. "The work of a spy is never done", she says with a lilting Norwegian accent as she kisses him on the cheek.

 

"Go save the world".

Her breath hitches. Her eyes turn steely with the memory of Valentine's plan. Annihilation. How many of her people have died in those precious minutes? Her mother? Her father? They had not been offered safety. "If you will excuse me, I have a country to lead." She turns her back to them and starts to dress perfunctorily, woodenly. No time for emotions.

 

The reminder shakes both of them awake. Merlin requests agents to check in and alerts Roxy to already hike to the base. Eggsy picks up a gun from a henchman's corpse as he strides to the bar room he'd only just left: "For real, tho, bruv, how'd someone even survive their head explodin' ? That don' sound possible!".

A short warning on Merlin's screen distracts him before he can answer. "Ah, _fu-_ "

 

The cells open all at once:  _ **CHAOS.**_


	2. The beginning (part 2)

It took some time to remember about the not-dead guy in the bar room.

 

Granted, the half-hour in between Tilde's bed and now had been a test of patience, diplomacy and a lot of repeating the same things in every single language that Merlin's computer could translate to. Also a lot of shouting. And Eggsy may have shot at the ceiling once to get all the confused VIPs that he'd painstakingly herded into the jet hangar to _fucking listen._

Anyway, it had taken a lot of work to get everyone calm, informed, and working together to figure out how to move on from who the fuck knows how many deaths worldwide. Celebrities, artists, politicians, activists, ... all of them knew more about what had happened and why than anyone else on the planet. So, they'd have to be the ones to get the world on its feet, regardless of whether they felt up to that task.

Eggsy realized this had been Valentine's plan all along anyway. But this needed to happen, so it did. The aftermath was important.

Every person in the world who had cell signal was traumatized, wounded, had blood on their hands. How many caretakers had hurt their children? How many people their partners? How many cars had crashed into crowds, friends turned to friends, strangers to strangers, loved ones to loved ones? Hospitals as much a battleground as a place of healing, governments crippled either through violence on massive scale or traitor dead who'd given the world up for their own life?

The world needed guidance and information, as soon as possible.

And Eggsy would give that to the VIPs, and they would pass it on. Oh sure, people had had questions about why _they_ knew the answers, why _they_ were calling the shots. But all they'd needed was a fabricated story about a rebellious rich kid and his uncle, who'd taken the chip but had been planning all along to sabotage it all, who'd been too late to stop V-day but who'd been in time to cut it short. They had also killed everyone who'd agreed to the chip because of a failsafe Valentine had installed, though. Woops.

The VIPs ate it up, of course. No time. For now, no-one was complaining about the mass murder the supposed kid and his uncle had committed and were praising them for their bravery instead. Who mourns the wicked, right?

 

Speaking of, there's Charlie, who's alive now, apparently. 

...

WHAT.


End file.
